


Cold Coffee

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark selalu menggambarkan Steve Rogers seperti kopi dingin di pagi hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Cold Coffee.

Ya, Tony Stark selalu menggambarkan Steve Rogers seperti kopi dingin di pagi hari.

Tidak sedikit orang yang menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar analogi Tony itu. Tony memang jenius dan segala macam, tapi jelas analogi sama sekali bukan ranah yang dia kuasai. Namun Tony memiliki alasannya sendiri.

Kenapa kopi?

Jelas, karena Tony adalah pecinta kopi. Kopi adalah hal yang paling dicintai dan dibutuhkannya di muka bumi ini selain donat. Meski tentu saja peringkat kopi dan donat jadi turun setelah kehadiran Steve, tapi tetap saja, Tony tak bisa hidup tanpa kopi.

Kopi membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih, bisa membuatnya sanggup bertahan meski ia lelah setengah mati, dan kopi menenangkannya. Seperti itulah Steve di mata Tony.

Steve membantunya berpikir lebih jernih. Hanya dengan melihat Steve duduk di sudut bengkel Tony dan menggambar sketsa entah apa di buku sketsanya sembari Tony bekerja, membuat Tony merasa jauh lebih tenang dan lebih bersemangat dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, hanya untuk melumat habis bibir Steve dan meremas pantat seksinya lalu— _well_ , intinya adalah, sama seperti kopi, Steve merupakan sebuah _booster_ bagi Tony.

Sebelum Steve, kopi adalah yang membangunkan Tony setiap pagi. Secangkir kopi dan alarm menjengkelkan JARVIS, adalah sebuah kombinasi untuk memulai harinya yang biasa. Namun Steve dengan mudahnya menggantikan itu, dengan hal yang jauh lebih baik. Steve selalu membangunkannya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya, di mata, dahi, pipi, bibir, telinga, selalu membuat Tony terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya terbangun. Kemudian Steve akan berbisik untuk memintanya bangun, tapi Tony selalu mengabaikannya, lalu Steve akan keluar kamar untuk membuat teh paginya yang biasa; hangat dengan dua balok gula. Steve akan membawa cangkir tehnya kembali ke dalam kamar, sementara Tony membuka mata karena aroma teh Steve, tapi kemudian mereka akan kembali bergelung di tempat tidur setidaknya sampai beberapa saat ke depan, mengabaikan matahari yang sudah mulai naik dan memanggil mereka untuk beraktivitas.

Tony bisa saja tetap bertahan di tempat tidur seperti itu selama seharian; membiarkan lengan Steve merangkul tubuhnya atau ia bergelung sementara Steve berbaring tengkurap di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai hal-hal ringan. Steve akan membuatnya tertawa dan menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuknya. Siapa yang tidak ingin terus begitu? Tapi Steve selalu berhasil memaksanya bangun dan kembali ke rutinitasnya.

Lalu, kenapa harus kopi dingin?

Di masa ketika Tony adalah seorang pecandu alkohol kelas berat, secangkir kopi dingin selalu membantunya menghadapi _hangover_ setiap pagi setelah malamnya mabuk berat.

Sedangkan Steve, ia adalah orang di balik keberhasilan Tony untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol. Sejak ia bersama Steve, Tony tak minum separah dulu. Hanya sesekali dalam porsi wajar. Steve membantunya menghadapi depresi dan kecemasan berlebihannya paska kasus alien New York, membantunya melewati hari-hari di mana Pepper Potts menjadi seorang wanita berkekuatan super, membantunya melewati segala macam hal dalam hidup Tony yang terasa begitu berat. Lebih dari sekedar _hangover_.

Tony menyukai kopi dinginnya, tapi ia lebih menyukai Steve. Dan meskipun ia takkan mengakui ini secara terang-terangan pada Steve, Steve adalah kafein pribadinya.

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Ed Sheeran.**


End file.
